percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Rios
James Rios is a Son of Hermes, Greek God of Messengers and Mischief. He went on a quest to search for a South American camp with Logan Hamakori and Luke Jones. Backstory John Hurt voice impersonation In a land of myth, and a time of magic one man has the power to turn the tide in the Gods' favor. His name....James Rios. makes explosion sound and waves hands around Hey everyone! I'm James Rios and I am the son of Hermes! I bet you're all dying to learn more about me so let's start at the beginning...around 1000 BC is where we will be starting our story. Just kidding, all of this started back when I was born. * I lived in Louisiana with my mom for a good part of my life, we would visit my family in Venezuela sometimes as well. * The neighborhood we lived in wasn't the "best" per say but I somehow managed to go to a good school. * I was at school when I learned my mom was shot in a bank robbery downtown, I left school immediately to go see her. * I was put into foster care but no one wanted a troublemaker pre-teen as a child so I hopped from orphanage to orphanage. * I stayed at the "Indianapolis Home for Troubled Youngsters" the longest. I'm not the biggest kid around but I learned a trick very early on...make them laugh and they'll keep you around. I also learned to keep moving, it was the only way to stay ahead of the sadness behind. * I eventually met a guy named Shaggy, my nickname for him, who was also an orphan and we immediately became best friends when I "saved him" from the bullies. By "saved him" I mean, I angered them so much they lost interest in Shaggy and beat on me instead. * We made our way to The Big Apple (New York City, baby!) by basically ditching the orphanages and running away when I was a week from turning 13. * We ended up getting ambushed by some weird giant girl scout dressed things with one eye, so we booked it to the subway station and lost the monster. * He convinced me to go to some place called Camp Half-Blood, I said "sure" since I really had no where else to go. * We were almost at Camp Half-Blood when some giant thing from a horror movie came slithering out of the nearby lake (it was covered in moss, swaying back and forth, and just looking plain disgusting). It had a ton of heads and smelled like century old gym socks. * After a long stare down with the twenty-headed creature, it slithered back into the lake. * We finally reached Camp Half-Blood where I learned I'm the son of a god, apparently a male after what happened to...mom. I waited till about my birthday when I was claimed by the greatest god of all...Hermes! The god of messengers, thieves, tricks, jack-of-all-trades, and all around awesomeness! * So now I'm at Camp, age 17, with a giant family (not "giant" giant, giant as in big) and awesome friends. Maybe my luck is turning around after all, I'm tired of running anyways... When asked why he enjoys everything so much he said: "The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften teh bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't spoil the good things and make them unimportant." He has also been described, by himself and others, as: "Forever the optimist and the dreamer of imporobable dreams." Details Powers *Jack of All Trades: "A man of many hats but I've never mastered anything." A master of none, but above average in everything he does. *Can increase moral extremely well, inspire hope, can brighten someone's day, spread a feeling of fun around. *Clever, a quick thinker, witty *Imaginative *No rainbow needed to IM, can just wave hand and IM is instant. Thanks to Hermes being the God of Messengers *Exceptional at building traps, pranks, and thievery. *Can become unnoticed or very, very sneaky when needed, but drains energy the longer he does it. Can also do same effect for small group of people but tires him out more. *Exceptionally fast and can jump higher than normal, though the fall hurts it also takes a bit of energy to pull off. *Snakes (sea serpents, Hydra, corn snakes, cobras, etc.) are peaceful around him *Is a Child of Light, the first in centuries. ** Disciple of Ahau Kin (spanish god of the sun and ruler of El Dorado) and can call upon his essence inside me in times of need; more controlled when using the Staff of Light. **Can summon bright flashes of light **Can summon the Staff of Light when he needs it. **Can create some amount of heat to warm himself/others. **''S''ome ammounts of healing (the more severe the injury he is healing, the weaker he becomes as a side effect), **Can sometimes form a light barrier (protective barrier/shield) around himself/others but drains his energy fast and weakens his use of his Light abilities. **On *very rare* occasions he can summon small amounts of fire, same side effects as light barrier but increased more. **If he uses too much of his abilites in rapid succesion, he could burn his life up and die. Using all these abilites (aside from summong bright flashes of lights and the Staff of Light) tires him out a bit. Tools of the Trade James always carries his trusty sword, named "Hope", and his leather satchel. Sword Description *ελπίδα (Means "Hope" in Greek) is a celestial bronze sword disguised as a flashlight. Doubles as a never ending flashlight and when he twists the cap on the top it transforms into Hope. Picked weapon because "...even in darkness (evil) there is light (hope or good)." Leather Satchel Description *A leather satchel that is bigger on the inside (similar to Leo Valdez's tool belt). Can summon anything that relates to traps and/or pranks as well as other items he may store in there personally. Gifted to from Hermes. Staff of Light *A long staff, about his height, that he can summon whenever he pleases. It is golden and has the small sculpture of the sun at the top with small rays of light depicted around it. Responds only to his use, burns up anyone else's life force if they try to use it. Allows him to focus his Light abilities better, decreasing the chance of misfires and increasing effectiveness/aim of spells. Catchprases and Common Sayings #Allons-y! #Geronimo! #How 'bout no.... #Allllrighty then! #You can't give up on family. #Just keep swimming. #When I say run, run. pause RUN! #Would you care for a jelly baby? #FANTASTIC! #What? #It's all...waves hands a bit wibbly wobbley. #RUN! #Uhhhh....I don't know. #Well this is extremely awkward. #Look, I love here as much as the next guy but... MORE TO BE ADDED AT A LATER DATE